With the development of science and technology, available spectrum resources are decreasing. During exploitation of new spectrum resources, how to improve spectrum utilization efficiency is also an important research and development direction in the prior art.
According to an existing full-duplex technology, data can be received and sent on one spectrum resource simultaneously by using a self-interference cancellation technology, thereby implementing bidirectional communication in a single frequency band and greatly improving the spectrum utilization efficiency. In a cell of an existing full-duplex cellular network, one spectrum resource is generally used to schedule only uplink or downlink data transmission of one piece of user equipment at a same time, and therefore, a spectrum utilization rate is limited and increasing demands for spectrum utilization still cannot be met.